vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roboute Guilliman
|-|Great Crusade to Heresy Era= |-|Reborn= Summary :"They shall be pure of heart and strong of body, untainted by doubt and unsullied by self-aggrandizement. They will be bright stars upon the firmament of battle, angels of death whose shining wings bring swift annihilation to the enemies of Man. So it shall be for a thousand times a thousand years, unto the very end of eternity and the extinction of mortal flesh." :''- Excerpt from the Codex Astartes'' Roboute Guilliman is the Primarch of the Ultramarines Legion, leader of the Indomitus Crusade, and current Lord Commander of the Imperium. Raised on the world of Macragge, Guilliman was a natural born strategist, statesman, and warrior. He was among the nine Primarchs who stood by their father during the catastrophic events of the Horus Heresy. Even after the Emperor fell, Guilliman continued to act as both a guide to his legion and moral beacon for the Imperium as a whole until he was mortally wounded by his now twisted brother Fulgrim at the Battle of Thessala. Dying and unable to be healed due to the nature of the chaos-tainted blades that laid him low, Guilliman was put into stasis indefinitely in the hopes that one day his Legion might find a way to restore him to his former glory. During the 13th Black Crusade at the close of M41, the fallen Primarch was resurrected by the technological prowess of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl combined with blessings from the Aeldari god Ynnead. Now stronger than he has ever been, Guilliman returns to a ravaged galaxy in its darkest hour, determined to lead mankind and all who shall stand with it into a future free of the threat of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher Name: Roboute Guilliman, "Great One", "The Avenging Son", "The Master of Ultramar", "The Blade of Unity", "The Victorious" Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Primarch of the Ultramarine Space Marines, Lord Commander of the Imperium, Master of Macragge Powers and Abilities: |-|Heresy Era=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Went on a rampage against the Word Bearers fleet for 12 hours in a no atmosphere environment. Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Guilliman is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) |-|Guilliman Reborn=All former abilities enhanced to a much higher degree, along with Fire Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation (The Emperor's essence can manifest as a ward), Power Nullification (Can erase Greater Daemons permanently, negating their immortality and regeneration), Resurrection (The Armor of Fate can revive him from even fatal attacks), Immortality (Type 4), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Due to blessings from Ynnead), Aura (Shrugged off Skarbrand's rage aura through sheer force of will during their battle), Fate Manipulation, Precognition (Kairos Fateweaver, a being that can see all possible futures, was incapable of predicting Guilliman's actions) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Harmed Madail the Undivided with his blows. It was believed that, at best, four or five of Guilliman's brothers could best him in combat, while the others could not) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Has easily defeated multiple high-level greater daemons, such as Skarbrand and Qaramar. Weaker than, but still comparable to and capable of harming daemon Magnus. Dueled daemon Mortarion to a stalemate). The Emperor's Sword ignores durability (Capable of shredding enemies otherwise immune to conventional harm and negating the regeneration of greater daemons. It can erase a target from existence, should it still be as powerful as it was during the Great Crusade) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | At least Subsonic movement speed, with Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can fight on par with Daemon Primarchs, who should be superior in almost every way to their mortal selves) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron | At least Class T (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Took hits from both Magnus and Mortarion, not slowing down) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters with most close combat weapons, several kilometers with ranged weapons such as the Arbitrator, at least thousands of kilometers via teleporter | Several meters with the Emperor's Sword, likely several kilometers with the Hand of Dominion, at least thousands of kilometers via teleporter Standard Equipment: Pre-Revival: *'Armor of Reason:' A prime example of the Imperium's artisanship, Guilliman had the Armor of Reason reforged and improved countless times, eliminating even the most minor of flaws whenever one was discovered. *'Gladius Incandor and the Hand of Dominion:' Unlike most of his brothers, Guilliman did not have a single or few favorite weapons with which he was almost always seen. The Primarch of the Ultramarines had a staggering collection of wargear, though among the most commonly used were the Gladius Incandor, a master-crafted Power Sword, and the Hand of Dominion, an ornate Power Fist. These powerful weapons were even more deadly in the hands of someone as skilled as Guilliman. *'The Arbitrator:' Among Guilliman's most favored sidearms, this heavily modified Combi-Bolter, dubbed The Arbitrator, was a thing of destructive beauty. The Primarch could wield it as deftly as a normal Space Marine would a pistol, and each bolt shell was hand-crafted, fitted with micro-atomantic compression warheads for maximum destructive power. Post-Revival: *'Armor of Fate:' Crafted by the Mechanicum's finest and based on orders given to Archmagos Belisarius Cawl, this suit of Artificer Armor both sustains Guilliman's life force while protecting him from even the most dolorous of blows as if by some miracle. *'The Emperor's Sword:' Wielded by the Emperor during the Great Crusade, this blade possesses immense psychic might imbued to it by its former owner. When swung through the air, Guilliman can effortlessly cleave through the thickest armor, and split in twain daemonic foes who would otherwise prove invincible. *'Hand of Dominion:' Upgraded since the Horus Heresy, the Hand of Dominion has been made more powerful than ever. With blinding speed, Guilliman can crush the life from his foes before tearing others apart in a hail of armor-piercing Bolter fire. *'Iron Halo:' Like many high-ranking Astartes, Guilliman wears an Iron Halo positioned above his head. The Halo surrounds the Primarch's body in a Conversion Field, capable of turning the kinetic energy of an otherwise dangerous attack into harmless light. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (A skilled leader and master tactician to an almost unparalleled degree within the Imperium. Mastered all the philosophy, history, and science of Macragge by the age of ten. Considered the greatest administrator among all of his brothers, second possibly to only Perturabo, and wrote the Codex Astartes, a great administrating book for Space Marines that has continued to be used for over 10,000 years even in the ever shifting galactic conflict. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered masters in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually) Weaknesses: None notable | If Guilliman removed his armor, he would likely die. However, by the end of the Indomitus Crusade, Guilliman can freely move without his armor. Key: Heresy Era | Guilliman Reborn Gallery GuillimanGatheringStorm.jpeg GuillimanThrone.jpg|The Reborn Roboute Guilliman, seated upon the throne of Macragge GuillimanSkarbrand.jpeg|Roboute Guilliman faces off against Skarbrand GuillimanMagnus.jpeg|Roboute Guilliman does battle with the Daemon Primarch Magnus on the surface of Luna IndomitusCrusade.jpg|The Indomitus Crusade is launched GuillimanMortarion.jpeg|Roboute Guilliman leading the Primaris Marines against Mortarion's Death Guard GuillimanTempleDefence.png|The resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman leads the counterattack against the forces of the Black Legion assaulting the Fortress of Hera on Macragge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) 682's Profile (Extended Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Primarchs Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Imperium of Man Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4